


Eddie Teddy Bear - Reddie

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Flirting, Carnival, Cute Kids, Derry (Stephen King), Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to the carnival together! Just as friends, of course. Friends who blush when they're in close proximity to each other. And friends who are constantly joking about being a couple. Friends who hold hands more than they probably should. Friends who are in love with each other. Let's go to the carnival!Rated T for swearing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Eddie Teddy Bear - Reddie

"Come on, Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie begged, grinning. He knew he was going to get his way eventually, it was just a matter of playing his cards right.

"Stop calling me that! And no!" Eddie rejected. He knew he was going to cave, but he could at least put up a good fight.

"Just one night at the carnival isn't going to kill you. Just relax! You'll have a good time," Richie promised.

"It _could_ kill me. Do you know how much bacteria is at those things?! I'm sure any of the other Losers would be happy to go with you," Eddie protested as the two boys walked out of the arcade and over to their bikes.

"So you wouldn't be happy to go with me?" Richie pouted. His grin disappeared and he suddenly seemed so serious, so _sad._ Eddie's heart sank, and he felt awful for upsetting Richie.

"That's not what I- of course I would be happy to go with you, Rich. I just-" Eddie started, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Great! See you at 8. I'll swing by your house and we can ride over together. Bye!" Richie interupted before peddling away, giving Eddie no time to object. Despite being tricked, Eddie smiled, exited to go to the carnival with Richie. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Eddie got ready for the carnival. He hiped himself up by pretending like he was getting ready for a date. In the end that might not have been the best choice, as it caused him to freak out over what he was going to wear. So despite it being sunset when Richie pulled up to his driveway, Eddie was wearing short shorts and a tight polo shirt.

"Woah, Ed's. You should probably go get a coat," Richie commented as he slowed and stopped his bike.

"Whatever. It's the summer, it's not cold. Anyway, my mom sold my bike a few hours ago," Eddie said with anger. After Eddie came home to get ready, him mom had taken his bike and sold it to some kid in a different town.

"Are you kidding me?! That crazy bitch!" Richie yelled.

"Shut up! She's right inside! Anyway, we have to walk, which sucks," Eddie pouted as he got up from the doorstep he was sitting on.

"Or you could ride on back of me? It would be f-faster," Richie stuttered a bit, blushing. Eddie blushed back.

"Okay," Eddie agreed. Richie scooted forward on the seat of his bike and Eddie sat down behind him. Eddie snaked his arms around Richie's torso, wrapping his arms tightly around Richie's stomach. Eddie's chest pushed against Richie's back, and Richie could feel Eddie's breath on the back of his neck. It was a comforting feeling, but one that made both boys extremely nervous.

Richie began to peddle, carefully. He kept focused on the road ahead, knowing that if he focused on anything else he'd probably end up crashing his bike.

Every time they hit a bump or a pebble, Eddie would bury his face in Richie's back and wrap his arms tighter around Richie's stomach, which made Richie want to hit every bump and every pebble on the road. 

It was a short bike ride, only lasting about 5 minutes. Richie wished it would have lasted forever.

"Aren't you going to lock up your bike? Even if we could trust the people in this town, there's a ton of tourists," Eddie asked after the two boys got off of Richie's bike. Richie let it fall to the sidewalk, the beat down wheels casting a shadow across the dark ground which was otherwise illuminated by the bright and bustling carnival up ahead.

"If someone wants to take this piece of shit they can have it. Sure it would suck not having a bike, but what's the point if I can't ride with you? Besides, your mom gets concerned for me when I ride too fast and it's a real turn off when she whines about it," Richie joked. 

"Beep, beep Richie!" Eddie crossed his arms and started walking towards the carnival.

"Wait, Eds! I have something for you!" Richie called. Eddie barley slowed down.

"Don't call me Eds!" Eddie responded. Richie walked briskly to catch up with Eddie, and Eddie knew from years of tag that he couldn't stay away from Richie for long, so he stopped.

"What is it? Knowing you it's going to be some mean joke, so spit it out trashmouth!" Eddie rushed. Richie pulled a small bottle out of the pocket of his ugly Hawaiian shirt.

"I may be a trashmouth, but I'm not mean," Richie defended, squirting hand sanitizer out of the bottle onto his hands and before giving the bottle to Eddie.

"Oh. Thanks Rich, that's actually kinda sweet," Eddie blushed. The hand sanitizer was strawberry scented, his favorite. 

"Well your mom said if I didn't start being nice to you she wouldn't suck my dick, so..." Richie laughed. Eddie gave him a dirty look but couldn't help smiling at how considerate Richie had been. They walked to the carnival with freshly sanitized fingers brushing together.

The carnival was so bright it made their eyes swore, with lights and vibrant colors and glow sticks all over the place. It was loud, too. _So_ loud. A loud song erupted from every ride and every booth. There where so many people, so many families and couples and groups of friends, so many _germs._ Eddie breathed hard, wishing for his inhaler. Richie saw his expression and put on a grin, attempting to cheer up his friend.

"Relax Ed's. It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. What do you want to do first?" Richie asked. Eddie's stress melted away as he looked through Richie's huge, thick glasses and into his warm, caring eyes. Richie could pretend to my vulgar and rude all he wanted, but when it came down to it he was sweet and kind.

"Don't call me Ed's! How about we go get some tickets, dumbass!" Eddie insulted playfully. Richie smiled, glad to see that Eddie was back to his usual self.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Dude, this is basic math! How can you work a ticket stand without knowing basic math?! One arcade token is 75¢, one ticket is 100¢. 75 × 4 is 300, 300 ÷ 100 is 3, meaning that 4 tokens is equal to 3 tickets. I have 36 arcade tokens. 3/4 of 36 is 27. That's 27 tickets. I also have $13, which at a dollar per ticket is 13 tickets. 27 + 13 = 40. That means that I get 40 tickets, got it dumbass?!" Richie ranted to the ticket stand employee, who eventually gave up and handed him the tickets. Richie handed him the arcade tokens and the money.

"You are SUCH a nerd!" Eddie laughed as the two boys walked away from the ticket stand. 

"I am not. That guys stupidity made me look like a math genius in comparison!" Richie protested, shoving the bright orange tickets into the pockets of his cargo shorts. Eddie laughed and took Richie's glasses, puting them on and crossing his eyes.

"I'm trashmouth and like, 75% of what I say is either mom jokes or swears. It was a basic formula and that guy was a dumbass for not understanding it! I bet he hasn't even got the Star Wars theme song memorized by heart, what an idiot!" Eddie yelled in a crude impression of Richie.

"Ha ha ha. You're _soooo_ hilarious. I bet you look ridiculous, too, with my thick ass glasses on. But I can't see jack shit without them, so can I have them back now?" Richie asked, practically tripping over his own feet. Eddie took the glasses off and handed them to Richie, who fumbled with them for a moment before they were back in their rightful place on the bridge of Richie's nose.

"Alright, what should we do now?" Eddie asked. The two boys looked around the carnival, deciding where to go next.

"How about the fun house? I can leap in to save you if you get too scared!" Richie suggested. Eddie agreed and they went to the fun house, sticking together the whole time.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be protecting _me,_ trashmouth," Eddie laughed as they walked through a hallway of mirrors.

"Maybe you're braver than I thought, Eds," Richie responded. Eddie stopped dead in his tracks, surprised at the sweet response. Richie kept on walking, though.

"Why do they call this place a fun house, anyway? There's nothing _'fun'_ about it. You know what would be more fun? Fucking your mom. That would be absolutely chuckalishious!" Richie laughed. Eddie started walking again, this time a bit faster to catch up with Richie.

"Beep, beep Richie," Eddie scolded.

They made their way through the fun house, both of them laughing their guts out by the time they got out. 

Richie's jokes might have been gross and crude, but oh boy were could they give you a good chuck. Eddie never laughed at his jokes in front of anyone else for fear of being judged, but with Richie he could laugh all he wants.

Richie loved Eddie's laugh. Not the laugh he put on in front of everyone, although he thought that one was adorable too. That one was small and controlled, a giggle more than a laugh. No, Richie loved his real laugh. It was always a loud, snorting chuckle. It was booming and proud beautiful. The kind of laugh that makes everyone near by wonder what's so undeniably funny. The kind of laugh that makes your nose hurt. The kind of laugh that any sane person can't help but join in on. The kind of laugh that spreads. God, Richie loved that laugh. 

"Let's go to the dart game next!" Richie suggested after they had finally calmed down from their laughing spree.

"Those games are totally rigged!" Eddie rejected.

"Of course they are, and we're going to use that to our advantage!" Richie declared. Before Eddie had any time to argue he was being dragged over to the balloon dart game.

"Three tickets for three darts," The booth worker said as the two boys walked over to the dart game. Richie handed the worker 3 tickets and the worker handed him 3 darts in return.

"Wait! Can you use a dart to pop a balloon?" Richie asked the worker, not taking the darts offered to him.

"What?" The worker looked at him with confusion.

"You don't have to throw it or anything, just take the dart and stab the balloon with it," Richie instructed, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. The worker set down two of the darts and walked over to the balloon wall, holding the last one like a weapon. The worker jabbed the dart into one of the balloons, but it didn't pop. The worker jabbed it again with more force but the same result.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit. What stuffed animal do you want, kid?" The worker asked with a sigh.

"The teddy bear," Richie pointed to a soft brown teddy bear. The worker handed it to him and shewed the boys away, who happily walked off with the teddy bear.

"For you!" Richie smiled as he held the teddy bear out to Eddie.

"You cheated your way into that teddy bear fair and square!" Eddie rejected.

"Nonsense! This is my Eddie Teddy bear for Eddie my Eddie bear," Richie said, plopping the bear into Eddies arms. Eddie accepted the gift, tucking the bear under his arm.

"What time is it?" Richie asked. Eddie looked down at his watch. It had once been an electric watch that beeped when Eddie needed to take him medicine, but after Eddie discovered that he didn't ever need to take medicine Richie got him a new one. It wasn't anything special, just a simple watch with a silver band that kept it around Eddies wrist, but Eddie loved it.

"It's 5 minutes to 9:00, why?" Eddie asked.

"We've got to get on the Farris wheel!" Richie exclaimed. Before Eddie could do or say anything, he was sitting in the passenger car off a Farris wheel.

"Richie, do you know how gross these things are?!" Eddie asked as Richie sat down next to him in the passenger car. The safety bar slid down and the Farris wheel started up.

"Relax, Eds. It's okay," Richie assured. 

"Don't call me Eds!" Eddie complained. They got to the highest point of the Farris wheel before stopping.

"What's going o-" but before Eddie could finish, a loud BOOM crackled in the sky as an explosion of color erupted on the other side of the carnival.

"The forth of July isn't for another few weeks!" Eddie said, surprised to see the bright fireworks.

"They're testing the fireworks tonight. That's why I wanted to come," Richie explained, adjusting his glasses so see the fireworks better.

Eddie smiled. With a teddy bear in one hand and Richie's hand in the other, Eddie looked at the fireworks. He felt so safe and so happy.


End file.
